I'm Coming Home
by soccerandswimming2001
Summary: Ally and Mackenzie have lived together for 4 years, ever since their husbands became friends in boot camp. Austin and Matthew are in Iraq fighting for their country. The two women each have a child to take care of and things are getting a lot harder without Austin and Matthew there to help. Could the day they get the best news of their life also include getting the worst?
1. Waiting Forever and 5 Days

I'm Coming Home

Summary: Ally and Mackenzie have lived together for 4 years ever since their husbands became friends in boot camp. Austin and Matthew are in Iraq fighting for their country. The two women each have a child to take care of and things are getting a lot harder without Austin and Matthew there to help. Could the day they get the best news of their life also include getting the worst?

A/N; so here is my new story. There are two characters that aren't from Austin and Ally, Mackenzie and Matthew. Please R&R and I will love you forever!

Chapter 1: Waiting Forever and 5 Days

Ally and Mackenzie sat on their couch watching the morning news like they always do. Mackenzie was in her bright turquoise workout shirt and mid-thigh yoga pants ready to go running after the news. She had her raven black hair in a perfect bun. Ally on the other hand still wore her pajamas and had her unbrushed hair in a messy bun in top of her head, sipping her morning coffee warily. She perked up when she heard something very interesting on the news. "The President has decided to bring home 100 soldiers home from Iraq and Afghanistan. The people who will be brought back have not yet been decided. The names will be released in 5 days." The announcer said and the TV went to commercial. The girls both looked at each other and started crying, their husbands might finally be coming home. After two years of raising their children alone, they were so ready to have a break.

"I'm going on my run, are you good?" Mackenzie asked.

"I'm fine every other day, why wouldn't I be today?" She asked. Mackenzie shrugged and walked out the door. Ally walked into the shared bedroom of Alana and Maddie, their daughters. Alana was Ally's daughter and Maddie was Mackenzie's. Alana had platinum blonde hair like Austin but Ally thought it would later darken out like hers. Maddie on the other hand had raven black hair just like her mothers and her father's handsome facial features. She had to admit that they each had beautiful baby girls.

Their babies were both two. They were born right before Austin and Matthew left for Iraq. They have never known their dads and that's what make Ally so sad. She loves that Austin wanted to serve his country but she doesn't love that his daughter doesn't even know him! Ally walked into her room and got out some sweatpants and a hoodie to wear. She brushed her hair and put it back into a bun and started breakfast for everyone. After she had finished making pancakes, Alana's favorite, she went and turned on the news again and waited for the girls to wake up.

Twenty minutes later everyone was sitting at the table, eating pancakes and talking. "How was your run mommy?" Maddie asked Mackenzie.

"It was good baby girl." She replied. Everything went quiet except the clanking of forks on plates. The silence was a comfortable one and soon Alana spoke up, "Can I take your plate mommy?"

"Of course baby girl." Ally replied handing Alana her plate. Alana walked the plates over to the counter, stepped onto the stool they keep in the kitchen, and dropped the plates into the sink.

"Hey girls let's go get dressed." Mackenzie said and took the girls into their room to get them dressed. Ten minutes later the girls came out in pink outfits. Alana had on a pink dress with purple flowers and Maddie had a purple dress with pink flowers.

"Don't you two look beautiful!" Ally exclaimed. "It's time to get you to girlies to daycare." Ally ushered the girls out to the car and drove them to the daycare down the street. When Ally got back Mack was in the shower so she walked into her room and picked out her clothes. She picked a loose fitting white blouse and a black pencil skirt. She changed her clothes and did her hair and makeup

"I am going to work." Ally told Mackenzie.

"Okay I will pick the girls up from daycare when I get off, okay?" She replied.

"Sounds good." Ally told Mackenzie.

**Ally's POV**

*5 Days Later*

Mack and I were doing our morning routine of watching the news and the story that we were eagerly awaiting was about our husbands coming home! "The fifty people coming home from Iraq are Marques Ackerson…." I tuned it out until they got to the Ms. we are Moons and Owens. "Austin Moon, Matthew Owens…" Mackie and I looked at each other and burst into tears, they were coming home. "The men and women will arrive back on Sunday." The TV went to commercial.

"Gah, I can't believe they are coming home. It seems like it has been forever." Mackie said.

"No Mackie, it has been forever and five days to be exact!" I said. We hugged and Mackenzie went on her run. I took a shower and changed into my work clothes, it was Mackenzie's turn to make breakfast. I walked into the girl's room and woke them up and got them dressed.


	2. Giving the News

Chapter 2: Giving the News

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I would really, really love to have more though! Anyways here is the new chapter.

Disclaimer- I don't own A&A, the Army, or anything you may recognize.

**Ally's POV**

I arrived at the DHS twenty minutes away from our apartment, that's where I work, five minutes late and my terrible boss hounded me for it. What's five minutes?! Anyways, at lunch someone took MY lunch so I went to the food court in the building and the person spilt my whole lunch all over my new white blouse and I lost it.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? I HAVE ALREADY HAVE A CRAPPY ENOUGH DAY AND NOW YOU SPILT MY SOUP ALL OVER ME! I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS!" I yelled at the top of my lungs then collapsed sobbing into my hands.

Sooner or later Mackie showed up and bailed me out saying that Alana was sick or something. I wasn't paying attention. These were the times that I wish Austin was home, I was breaking. The kids were still at daycare for another two hours so we had two hours of therapy.

"What is the matter with you honey? You have been acting really crazy these last few days." Mackenzie said to me after handing me a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream.

"I guess I have been really on edge about the guys coming home you know. I am afraid how the girls will take it, how I will take it. I can't help but wonder if Austin will even still be attracted to me. I mean a lot of things can change over the course of 2 years and what will happen after everything is settled. We will get our own place but what happens if we have to move base, we will lose you guys and I don't think me or Alana could handle that." I said pouring my heart out to my best friend.

"Honey, we can tell the girls today. We have shown them pictures and told the girls stories about how amazing their dads are and they love them so much. As for you, honey Austin loves you so much. I could sense how much he didn't want to leave when he got on that plane to Iraq, there is no way that he doesn't love you speck less than he did when he left. If anything he loves you ten times more." Mack told me after giving me a giant hug. "I have to go get the girls from daycare so you clean up and get their snack. I'll be right back." And Mackenzie was out the door.

I walked into the master bathroom that Alana and I shared. I dried my tears and re-applied the little makeup that I wear and put my hair up into a quick bun that sat on top of my head. I went and changed into my pajamas even though it was only four o'clock.

I proceeded to go to the kitchen and got out the things I needed to make chicken pot pie. I started chopping the carrots and thawed out the peas. I cut the chicken and put it into the mix of veggies. Then I rolled the pre-made pie crust onto the pan and wrapped everything together and threw it into the oven. The girls had got home when I was rolling out the dough so I sent them to play.

I walked into the room where Alana and Maddie were coloring. "Hey girls. How was daycare? Anything good happen?" I asked. In return I got giggles and Maddie said, "No Auntie Ally just another day care." Our two year olds were pretty smart. They get it from their moms.

"Can you girls come into the living room? We have something to tell you." I told the girls and they followed happily. Mack and I sat in the armchairs on either side of the couch were the girls were.

"So babies. You know how we tell you awesome stories about your daddies. About how they are super heroes fighting fir people far away." Mackenzie said which earned screams and cheers from the girls.

"Well in 6 days, they are coming home. You finally get to meet them." I said. They looked at each other and they started screaming. I could tell they were so happy. Alana's blonde curls bounced on her shoulders as she and Maddie jumped up and down together.

Tears pricked my eyes, threatening to spill over at the sight of them so happy. I cannot believe my baby is coming home.

**Austin's POV (Ha weren't expecting this, were ya?!)**

I arrived back at my compound after a long day of combat and I was beat to say the least. I wanted to eat and go to bed. I was caked in dirt but it's safe to say that I haven't been clean in at least four months. I walk out of the room were the bunks were when Matthew, my best friend and 'partner in crime', comes barreling down the hall towards me. He is breathless and this freaks me out, Matthew is never breathless or speechless.

"DUDE! BIG NEWS!" He yelled at me.

"What is it?" I asked confused. Was there edible food in the cafeteria? If that was the case I needed to bolt before it's gone!

"We are going home in 5 days." He said. I was shocked. I stayed still for at least 5 minutes but soon I broke out in the largest smile humanly possible. I started laughing and gave Matthew a bone crushing hug.

"Were going home!" I yelled. Now we just have to live for five more days.

I cannot wait to see Ally. I can't wait to see our little girl, Alana. I feel so bad for leaving her for the first two years of her life. I missed everything, her first smile, laugh, crawl, word, and step. Everything. I am such a bad father, not to mention husband. At least Ally has Mackie to help her. We all moved in together so when we got deployed the ladies would have each other to depend on. I haven't talked to Ally in over six months because there is really no way of communicating. I have pictures from Alana's first birthday though. She looks so much like me, she has piercing blue eyes and platinum blonde curls. I think it will darken out like Ally's hair though in the future. Alana's face looks almost identical to Ally's though, she is the perfect blend of us both.

Mack and Ally are both as beautiful as ever from the pictures that I receive and Madison (Maddie) Is such a pretty young girl, I love her like my own.

All of our salaries combined are enough to get us by with four people at home but I think it will get a lot tighter with money when we get home. We will get by though, we will have to.

"Hey man, do they ladies know?" I ask. He nods signaling that they know. I mentally curse the people who told. I wanted to have one of those special reunions where we surprise everyone. Oh well. Maybe we still can.

Matt and I can show up at the house before anyone else and surprise them. That's what we'll do. I can tell that Matt is excited to see Mackenzie again, there's a sparkle in his eyes that glints ten times brighter when we talk about her. I wonder if I do the same thing….

**A/N: So there was that chapter! Pretty please with sugar on top review. Do it for Austin and Matthew, to bring them home safely. If you review 'safe' they will be brought home safely. If you review 'hurt' or don't have 'safe' anywhere in the review, it will vote for 'hurt'. **

**Anyways, until next time young grasshoppers.**

**Savanah**


	3. Planning

Chapter 3- Planning

A/N: So here is the new chapter. I am so excited because I get a new dresser and I painted it turquoise and it has a cherry tree decal on it. It is so gorgeous! And Alexia all of them count. I would really, really like more reviews. So if you read please review, it would make my day. Anyway here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything, just the story line.

Mackenzie's POV

Ally has been a mess lately. I mean she has broken down twice in the last three days. Hopefully she can last three more days. It's Friday today and the guys get back on Sunday. Ally stayed home with the girls yesterday and today. The girls are so excited to meet their dad, and I don't blame them. I would be excited to meet my dad too. My parents, Matt's parents, Ally's parents, Austin's parents, and some friends from our work are coming over on Sunday for the welcome home party. I have a cake place making a giant cake with 5 tiers and each tier has a different theme that has to do with the army or the family. It was spendy but this was a special occasion.

I walk out of my room and see Ally making breakfast, dressed in sweat pants and a sweatshirt, looking really good! Als even had makeup on and wore her hair straightened and down, hanging right above her butt.

"You're in a good mood, Ally-Gator." I said throwing in Ally's nickname Austin gave her before they left.

She looked up at me and I saw the damage. She had dark circles under her eyes that were almost pitch black and her eyes were bloodshot from crying. "Oh honey." I said and engulfed Ally in a hug that she gladly accepted.

"I'm ok, I'm ok." She said, but I didn't believe her. I mean who would when she is crying her eyes out.

"No you're not. Are you sure you're ok to stay home today?" I asked concerned.

"Of course." She said wiping her eyes. "I made eggs and bacon for breakfast, is that okay?"

I nodded and went to get the get the girls up.

"Hey girlies. It's time to get dressed. You are staying home today so can dress comfy, ok?" I told Mad and Alana. They started dressing so I went to get dressed myself. I decided on my ARMY shirt and black skinny jeans with my thigh high lace up boots. I then proceeded to curl my black locks and apply my makeup.

"I'm leaving!" I called as I walked out the door. I opened the door to my 2014 Ford Escape and started it up. The sun was shining since it was July so I put down my visor to find a strip of pictures on my lap. It was from Austin and Ally's wedding, they had a photo booth and we decided to take some pictures. The first picture was Matt smiling and I was sticking my tongue out. The second was us kissing. The third picture was one of us just smiling. I really missed him, when he told me he was being deported I broke inside. He left me with a newborn baby and a broken heart and I have never been the same.

I drove up to my work, Starr Records, and walked into my office. I was the songwriter there and I really loved my job. The only part I didn't like was the celebrities, they were so stuck up and snobby, it made me want to throw-up.

"Mackenzie, Mr. Lynch is here for his appointment." My assistant, Lydia, said through the intercom.

"Send him in." I replied. I straightened out my hair and checked my shirt. As I reached to get the songs out of my bag I saw a mop of blonde hair pop through the door.

"Ross! How are you?" I asked. He was one of the celebrities that I didn't hate. He was down to earth, sweet, and very considerate.

"I'm good Mackenzie, hanging in there." He replied.

"I know what you mean!" I said. "So how are things with the family?" I asked. Things haven't always been great for the eighteen year old sitting in front of me. His father was a drunk and his mother wasn't too great either.

"Well, I finally convinced my grandma to let me get my own apartment, so I'm getting somewhere." He replied.

"Good. Matt is coming home on Sunday." I blurted out. His eye lit up and he popped up to give me a hug.

"So when can I meet him?" He asked.

"Why don't you come to the 'Welcome Home' party we are throwing on Sunday." I said and he agreed.

"Alright here is your new song!" I said and gave him the papers.

"Forget About You"

Oh no, here we go  
Hear your voice on the radio  
Like every single song is about you, uh

Every sec that we spent  
Like cement stuck up in my head  
Got me so distracted and confused

Baby, I think I've lost my mind  
Feels like you crashed into my life  
I keep on losin' track of time  
I'm so messed up, yeah

I'm so messed up!

I can't remember what I did tonight  
Or even yesterday  
Like dude, where's my car?  
Excuse me, what's my name?

Someone gave me these clothes  
I can't remember who  
My mind's a total blank  
But I just can't forget about you,  
Ooh ooh oh (forget about you)

Think that it's comin' back  
Something about the time we had  
Wish that we would've been recordin'

So right, super tight  
Can't recall a thing last night  
But woke up with a smile in the morning

Baby, I think I've lost my mind  
Feels like you crashed into my life  
I keep on losin' track of time  
I'm so messed up, yeah

I'm so messed up!

I can't remember what I did tonight (did tonight)  
Or even yesterday  
Like, dude, where's my car?  
Excuse me, what's my name? (excuse me what's my name)

Someone gave me these clothes  
I can't remember who  
My mind's a total blank  
But I just can't forget about you,  
Ooh oh oh forget about you  
Forget about you

I just can't forget about you  
(Yeah, you, you, you)  
Forget about you  
(Oh, I just can't forget about you)

Which way is up? Which way is down?  
Can't stop this room from spinning 'round  
I'm floating high, high off the ground  
Caught in my head, can't get you out

I can't remember what I did tonight  
Or even yesterday  
Like, dude, where's my car?  
Excuse me, what's my name? (oh oh ohhhh)

Someone gave me these clothes  
I can't remember who  
My mind's a total blank  
But I just can't forget about you,  
(Ooh ooh oh) ooh forget about you

I just can't forget about you (ooh oh ooh)  
Forget about you

Oh, woah  
Oh, woah, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, whoah, oh  
Oh, oh, oh

"I love it! Thanks Mackenzie. See you on Sunday!" He said and was out the door. My next appointment wasn't until three and it was only one. I got out my journal and started writing lyrics down. Soon I had a whole song down and I was singing it.

"Explosions"

You trembled like you'd seen a ghost

And I cave in

I lacked the things you need the most, you said where have you been?

You wasted all that sweetness to run and hide

I wonder why

I remind you of the days you poured your heart into

But you never tried

I've fallen from grace

Took a blow to my face

I've loved and I've lost

I've loved and I've lost

Explosions...on the day you wake up

Needing somebody and you've learned

It's okay to be afraid

But it will never be the same

It will never be the same

You left my soul bleeding in the dark

So you could be king

The rules you set are still untold to me and I've lost my faith in everything

The nice you could cope, your intentions were gold

But the mountains will shake

I need to know I can still make

Explosions...on the day you wake up

Needing somebody and you've learned

It's okay to be afraid

But it will never be the same

And as the floods move in

And your body starts to sink

I was the last thing on your mind

I know you better than you think

'Cause it's simple darling, I gave you warning

Now everything you own is falling from the sky in pieces

To watch them fall with you, in slow motion

I pray that you will find peace of mind

And I'll find you another time

I'll love you, another time

Explosions...on the day you wake up

Needing somebody and you've learned

It's okay to be afraid

But it will never be the same

**A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter. I don't own Forget About You or Explosions. I absolutely love those songs. **

**QOTD- What is your favorite song?**

**Answer- My favorite song is probably Monster by- Meg & Dia. If you haven't heard this song look it up and comment how you liked it. **

**Please answer the QOTD in a review, I would appreciate it! **

**Until next time!**

**-Savanah**


	4. Finally

Chapter 4: Finally

**A/N: So I didn't get as many review as I hoped for on the last chapter so I am going to make an update bar. If I get a certain number of reviews I will update. The update bar for the next chapter update is 25. So R&R please! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. : C**

_Ally's POV: _

Waiting for them to arrive at the house felt like it has been days. It is Sunday and everyone is at our home and a celebrity even came! His name was Ross and he was super sweet. He was one of Mackenzie's clients. I walked over to him and struck up conversation. "So Ross, how did you become famous?" I asked casually. He looked over at me and I saw Austin. I swear they were identical. I was taken aback and got misty eyed.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded and bit back the tears that threated to spill out. "Well I became famous by winning a talent competition in Raleigh, my home town and when I won that I also won a record deal with Starr Records and that's where I am today." He stated.

"Wow that's cool. I used to be a great singer." I said. He looked at me puzzled.

"Do you not sing anymore?" He asked. I looked at my feet and debated on whether or not to tell him why I don't sing anymore.

"Well, when I was 6 my dad worked at a music store, Sonic Boom, and he taught how to use almost all of the instruments and taught me to use my voice very well and one day I auditioned for MUNY. I got in and my dad was so proud. During my fourth, and last, year my dad passed away. I couldn't handle being in music school because it reminded me every day of him and it was too much to bear. I finished my last year and got my degree and I haven't sung or picked up and instrument since. I miss him a lot." I said on the brink of tears.

"Ally, I am so sorry. I really think you should start music again. Your dad taught you music for a reason Ally. He wanted you to take it and run with it Ally, he wouldn't want you to stop. He probably is turning in his grave because you quit music. I know I would be." Ross said and gave me a hug.

"I know, you're probably right. I do still write songs a little. Maybe I could start to sing again." I said. I gave him a hug and thanked him.

"Hey Alana, Maddie get out here!" I yelled and my two year olds came running.

"Yes?" They chorused to me sweetly.

"Meet Ross. He made me want to sing again." I told the girls and they gave him a hug. Alana looked at me wide eyed.

"Wait mommy, you sing?" She asked me.

"Ya honey I do." I told her.

"Auntie Ally can you sing us something?" Maddie asked. I nodded slightly. I ran to my room and got my super-secret song book.

"Okay so this is called The Last Great Star in Hollywood." I said and began to sing.

I've got my same old nose and no cheekbones.  
I've got my stomach rolls, rather bare wardrobe.  
They've got seven floors, one on the east coast.  
Why they grin so wide, they've got their visions no one knows.

Chorus:  
I think I'm on the bright side.  
Got my hair cut short, I do my class report on time.  
I hope I'm on the bright side.  
What beauty is today is a fake from what's inside.

My teeth are yellow stars sleeping in my jaws, while their lips enlarged, in a constant pout.  
They're the types of girls who hide their wedding rings, if it doesn't match their clothes.  
They've got their visions no one knows.  
And why we're patient no one knows.

Chorus:  
I think I'm on the bright side.  
Got my hair cut short, I do my class report on time.  
I hope I'm on the bright side.  
What beauty is today is a fake from what's inside.

Learn to let go of tired skin.  
It's just a fence to hold me in.  
I ask for a closing statement.  
I ask for just one prayer that I can put me into.  
We're the most modern man machines.  
Under our masks not what we seem.  
We must not sleep underneath the slow and steady descent of the fools upstairs.

Chorus:  
I think I'm on the bright side.  
Got my hair cut short, I do my class report on time.  
I hope I'm on the bright side.  
What beauty is today is a fake from what's inside.

on the bright side.  
Got my hair cut short, I do my class report on time.  
I hope I'm on the bright side.  
What beauty is today is a fake from what's inside.

I've got my same old nose and no cheekbones.  
(I think I'm on the bright side.)  
My teeth are yellow stars sleeping in my jaws,  
(I think I'm on the bright side.)  
They've got seven floors, one on the east coast.  
(I think I'm on the bright side.)  
They're the types of girls who hide their wedding rings,  
(I think I'm on the bright side.)

As I was singing people started to gather around and listen. When I was done everyone clapped. "Thank you guys!" I said and went to give my babies a hug.

We all waited another hour before we heard a car door slam. "THEY'RE HERE!" I yelled and everyone hid. When they walked through the door every one screamed 'SURPRISE!' I ran into Austin's arms and he spun me around. I cried into his shoulder for what seemed like an hour, it was really like, 20 minutes.

"I missed you so much Austin. You could never imagine." I said.

"Oh I think I can imagine. I was away from you too!" He said. I just hugged him back.

"Austin this is Alana. Alana come here." Alana walked over to us.

"Daddy!" She screamed and ran into Austin's arms. I let them have their time and went over to Matt and Mack.

"Hey guys. I missed you." I said as I hugged Matt.

"We all missed them." Mackenzie said.

No ones POV:

For that day everyone was happy. For that day everything was perfect. The next, though, everything would begin to unwind. Life cannot simply let someone be simply happy for long. It must through you a curve ball before you become too comfortable being happy. This curveball would be the shock of their life for sure…

**A/N: so there was that chapter. I hope you all liked it. So I will update as soon as I get 25 reviews. **

**Until Next Time Young Grasshoppers. **

**-Savanah**


	5. Shocks

Chapter 5- Doctor Visits

**A/N Thank you for your reviews! I got over what I expected and I am so happy! Thank you! Well the next deadline is 40. So here is chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Mackenzie's POV**

It's been a week since the boys came home and I have been so happy, we all have. Ally, the girls, and I all have our doctor appointments today because it is a lot easier to do it all at once if you know what I mean. Ally and I are getting mammograms just for a check-up. It is to make sure we don't have breast cancer, not that I am worried or anything because there has never been any cancer in any of our families.

I wake up cuddling with Matt and gently nudge him when I see it's almost 9:00.

"Babe. It's our turn to make breakfast and I need to get ready for the doctors then work so can you make it please?" I asked with my sweetest puppy dog face.

"Sure honey. Love you." He said then got out of bed, but not before kissing me on the cheek. I sighed and stared at the ceiling. I had it good right now, a loving husband, beautiful little girl, and lived with my best friends. What more could I ask for? I got up and decided to go casual today. I put on a black tank top that said let the sunshine in. I threw on some mid-thigh shorts and put my hair up in a wrap-tied headband. I grabbed my brown flat strappy sandals and sunglasses then walked out to the kitchen.

Everyone was sitting around our large circle table talking and I sat down. Matt made waffles, mine and Maddie's favorite. "Waffles. My favorite!" I exclaimed and dug into my breakfast.

When we were done Ally went to get dressed. She came back in with a dress on that had a white top and the bottom was a flowy coral. She had white wedge sandals and a heart lock necklace with a heart key charm on. She also had crystal heart earrings and a plain silver heart bracelet. **(The link to their outfits are in my profile, CHECK 'EM OUT) **

"Wow Als. Looking good." I commented. She blushed and called the girls out. Maddie had on a green dress with pink flowers and Alana had a pink dress with green flowers. They like to coordinate. You know, for two year olds they are pretty darn smart.

"Our first appointment is a 10, let's get moving!" Ally yelled and we all said goodbye and jumped into our Ford Escape. **(Which I DON'T OWN!)**

We arrived just on time and it was mine and Maddie's appointment first. We got in and Maddie got her checkup and booster shot. I got in to the gown they supplied and walked into the room where they did the mammograms. "So you pretty much just sit here and let me do the scan and then you and Maddie are good to go. So are you ready?" My doctor asked me. I nodded and she proceeded to do the scan

*An hour later*

We were waiting in the waiting room for the results to both of our mammograms and Ally was on edge. I didn't understand why though, she was so healthy all the time and has really never done anything wrong. "Ms. Owens, Ms. Moon. We have the results to your mammograms." The receptionist called out and we walked over to the desk. "Ms. Moon we have to send your results to your home, is that okay?" She asked. Ally nodded her head and the receptionist proceeded to tell me my results. "Ms. Owens, your results were negative, you didn't have any lumps. Congrats!" Ally gave me a hug and asked for me to take the girls out to the car. I nodded hesitantly but took the girls to the car.

**Ally's POV**

When Mack was out of earshot I started speaking to the receptionist. "Why couldn't you give me my results now?" I demanded.

"Ms. Moon, I don't think you want to know your results right now. We are not completely positive with them yet and we may need to do further testing. You are welcome to stay and go through with the extra tests if you would like." The receptionist was very nice and concerned but what she said didn't help my nerves at all.

"Uh… ya just let me go take care of something I'll be right back." I said walking out of the building to our car.

"Mack can you take the girls home there are some thing I need to take care of. I can have Austin pick me up when I get done so you can go to work." I said and she just nodded. I had a feeling that I already knew my test results, I just didn't want to accept it. I refused to accept that fact.

When I walked back into the office they led me to a room with a lot of machines and let me say, they intimidated me. I know, it's silly to be intimidated by a bunch of machines, but they are machines that will decide my future.

*An hour later*

I waited anxiously as the doctors were bustling along doing their work. "Ms. Moon." The friendly receptionist called out. I hesitantly walked up to the desk and she smiled at me. "Well we confirmed the results, would you like to know or do you want us the give you the paper to take home?" She asked. I thought and decided to take it home.

"Um… I'll take it please." I said and she handed me the paper. I nodded at her and decided to walk home. I needed time to think. I opened the page that had charts and words. I looked over the words and at the end of the page were the results: positive, there were cancerous tumors in my breasts. Well isn't that dandy. I felt tears well up in my eyes and I blinked them back. I had to be strong, for everyone. If they saw I was strong they would also be strong, I hope.

The sheet says it's in the early stages so I hope it will be fairly easy to get rid of. I started to hum a melody and suddenly words hit me.

I can do whatever I want like you  
I can do whatever I want like you  
I can do whatever I want like you  
Like You

She began to die

Indiana that's not right  
Indiana that's not right  
Then she began to fight  
Indiana make it mine  
Indiana make it mine

So pale and white  
So inclined to do whats right  
I will not sir, feel lonely tonight  
shes strong but not obedient wise

I can do whatever I want like you  
I can do whatever I want like you  
I can do whatever I want like you  
Like You

She began to die  
Indiana that's not right  
Indiana that's not right  
Then she began to fight  
Indiana make it mine  
Indiana make it mine

So try this out  
No time to run and hide  
I will not sir feel lonely tonight  
She's strong but her minds is loosing life

I can do whatever I want like you  
I can do whatever I want like you  
I can do whatever I want like you  
Like you

She began to die  
Indiana that's not right  
Indiana that's not right  
Then she began to fight  
Indiana make it mine  
Indiana make it mine

I know  
I know  
Shes alive  
I know  
I know  
Shes alive  
Alive

She began to die  
(And thats not right you know)  
Indiana that's not right  
(Whoa she began to fly)  
Indiana make it mine  
Indiana make it mine

I was crying when I finished and I was home. I wiped my eyes and I got myself composed. I walked into the house finding it filled with sweet smells and felt better already.

"I'm home!" I yelled and I kicked my shoes of my now aching feet.

"Where have you been?" Austin asked.

"I decided to walk home. They had to do extra tests so I just told Mack to bring the girls back here so she didn't have to miss here appointment. What is for dinner? It smells heavenly." I stated. Austin looked back at me in confusion. I handed him the paper that held my, our, future and walked to see the girls. I could hear the, very loud, gasp Austin let out when he read the paper, I cringed. He walked over to me, tears in his eyes.

"Breast cancer?"

**A/N: So there was that chapter. So if you answer the QOTD I will include you in a shout out next chapter. The next update bar is set at 40 so R&R! **

**QOTD- What is your middle name?**

**My middle name is Tea. It is my great-grandpa's initials. Theodore Eugene Anderson.**

**Until next time! **

**-Savanah :) **


	6. Mixed Feelings

Chapter 6- Mixed Messages

**A/N: Well thank you for the reviews! I am disappointed that we didn't meet the update bar! The update bar for this chapter is 45! Please get us there! This chapter has shocks so… ya. **

**Shout outs!**

**MayLuvzuGomez- That's unusually cool! Is it weird not having a middle name?**

**AusllyRossLynchR5- I love that name! I'm sorry for the bomb! Anyway stay tuned for more!**

**LoveShipper- Thank you for all your reviews! I appreciate it!**

**Queenc1- Thank you for all your reviews. **

_Mackenzie's POV_

After I dropped the girls off at home I went to Starr Records and I walked into my office to see that I had a note and two messages. The note said that I needed to call Ross. My first message said that one of my clients, a band called Meg & Dia, rescheduled for tomorrow. The second one was saying that Zendaya, a newly signed artist, was also meeting me tomorrow. Great, a very busy day, just what I was looking forward to! *note my sarcasm*.

I picked up my phone and called Ross. "Hey Ross, it's Mackenzie." I said into the receiver.

"Hi Mack!" A cheery voice replied.

"What have you been up to?" I asked being very bubbly.

"I've been good. When can I see you?" He asked me.

"Well I don't see anyone else today so you can head in if you want." I say. He says that he will be here in twenty so I walked into my private bathroom to check how I looked. I was wearing a baby blue strapless dress and a coral blazer. I pulled my hair back half way and pinned it with my favorite coral bow and fixed my lipstick. I reached down to adjust my shoes that were baby blue heels and were definitely in my top five favorite pairs of shoes, for sure.

When I walked out and Ross was sitting down looking at the pictures of Maddie and Matt, he had a certain gleam to his eye that made me think that he didn't particularly like Matt. I wonder why. "Hey Ross." I said and sat down at my desk. He smiled that smile that he seemed to reserve for me and it made my heart skip a beat- wait what?! Why did my heart skip a beat? I shook it off and looked at Ross.

"Hi Mackenzie. You look as beautiful as ever. So I was wanting to tell you something for a while now and I'm not really sure how to say this so here it goes." He said a little too fast. He sounded nervous, he never gets nervous. What was he going to tell me? My stomach fluttered and I wondered if he was dropping me.

"Ok Ross, your making me nervous. You're not dropping me, right!" I said worried.

"No, no nothing like that, it's actually not work related." He said and looked down at his hands that were folded in his lap. What is on that boys mind?! "Mackenzie, the minute I walked into this room, I knew we were meant for each other." He said hesitantly. Aww he is so sweet. We are really great work partners. I stood up to give him a hug.

"Aww thanks Ross, we are pretty great together." I said as I leaned in to hug him.

**NO ONES POV**

As Mackenzie leaned in for a hug, Ross had different intensions. He leaned in and gave her a kiss. Mackenzie was surprised at first but his lips on hers felt right, there was a firework show in her mind that she hadn't seen in over 2 years. She missed it, that spark that made things interesting, and it seemed Ross liked it too.

Mackenzie pulled back and realized what she had just done. She had just cheated on her husband of 3 years, the father of her child, the "love of her life". But if he was the love of her life why didn't she pull away when Ross first kissed her, why didn't she slap him right then and there. That was the problem, Matt obviously wasn't the love of her life if she could so easily cheat on him. "Ross, I this," She said as she motioned to the both of them "cannot happen. I am with Matt. I have to admit, there was a spark- no a fire- but it's not right. I am not the cheating type and neither are you. I would feel guilty the rest of my life if something ever happened between us. I'm sorry." Mackenzie had tears in her eyes when she finished her sentence and Ross looked defeated.

"But Kenz, I love you! Please just give us a chance! I even wrote you a letter to prove how much I love you!" He exclaimed and grabbed his guitar out of the case. Before Mackenzie could protest Ross was talking.

"I can't believe how long I've been in love with you and containing my feelings for you. The look of your eyes and smile you used to give me melted my heart away. As soon as I see your face, my knees go weak, and my heart throbs hoping to feel you around me. Maybe God has closed my eyes to other girls and you attracted my attention. I really thank you for the good times you have given me. I really felt so lightened. I could say nothing but to just stare at your natural beauty. I wish we could go out together one day and I could pour out my feelings to you. I thank you so much because you have awaken me deep inside. I care about you so much and that's a promise. With you in my life and by my side, I know that I have everything anyone could ever want because everything in the world will seem better when I'm with you." Ross concluded and Mackenzie had tears in her eyes. He had just confessed is undying love for her but she wasn't sure she could return the favor.

"That was beautiful Ross. I'm not sure that I feel the same way about you though. I'll call you, okay. I think you should go…" Mackenzie said with vacant eyes. He nodded and walked out, defeated. Mackenzie called her boss and told him that she was done for the day, so he let her leave.

Makenzie didn't feel like going home, she couldn't after what had happened. What would Matt say if she told him, what would he say if he found out. He would understand, she thinks. Mackenzie drives to the local diner where she ordered her comfort food, Marion berry pie. After she finished she drove home. Dreading what would happen when she decided to do what she had come up with…

**A/N: So remember R&R! I will update when I get 45 reviews. So if you answer the QOTD I will give you a shout-out! **

**QOTD- Who is your celeb crush?**

**Answer- Mine would have to be Ross, DuH!**


	7. Time Tells All

Chapter 7- Time Tells All

A/N: So here is the next chapter. The update bar is moved to 50 so let's get it there! Only 10 reviews!

3rd person point of view

Ally and Austin were sitting on the couch with Alana reading a book and Matt and Maddie were making kabobs when they saw the tear stained face of Mackenzie walk into their house. Matt of course walked over to whisper reassurances in her ear but she just pushed him away and walked into their shared bedroom. "What is up with her?" Austin asked. No one had an answer but Ally was determine to get one.

She walked over to the door and rapped quietly. "Mackie, hun, you can talk to me. Please open the door." She said lovingly and she heard a click from the other side of the door signaling that it had been unlocked. Ally tentatively walked into the room and shut the door with a soft nudge from her foot. "Do you wanna tell me what's up?" She asked softly. Mackenzie sniffled and looked up from her arms. She looked like a kicked puppy, her big eyes crystallized with tears, lower lip trebling like a child who got their candy taken away.

"Oh Ally, I did something terrible, absolutely terrible." Mackenzie sobbed. Ally could feel her heart breaking at the sight of her emotional breakdown. Ally wondered if that was what she looked like when she was aching to see Austin.

"I'm sure it's not _that _bad Mack. What happened?" Ally inquired. What she said was not totally true, Mackenzie is usually pretty good at keeping her feelings bottled up so when she lets them out, someone has hell to pay. After a few more sobs Mackenzie looked up into Ally's reassuring eyes and took a deep breath. She was ready.

"When I went to work there was a note on my desk saying to call Ross, so I did. He said that he need to see me so I told him I was free. He came over and announced his undying love to me. I said that I didn't feel the same and he wrote me a really sweet, heart-felt, letter. When I still said no he stood up and I stood up and he- he- he kissed me! I was so flustered I told him to leave and I feel terrible. The worst part of it all is, I think I might've liked it a little bit." Mackenzie said. Ally had shock all over her face as she was trying her best to register what was happening in her mind. "Ally say something." Mackenzie said, tears overcoming her eyes yet again.

"I- I- I don't know what _to _say Mackenzie. You cheated on Matt and liked it! How could you. You're not acting like yourself at all!" Ally yelled, at this moment both the girls were thankful they had sound-proof walls.

"When Matt got deployed in shattered my heart. He left me to take care of an infant BY MYSELF! I was vulnerable and needed love and he just left! I know that he had no choice to go, but he knew that he would have to go sometime when he enlisted. He also knew that we would have kids someday. It just really pissed me off that he gets to leave me here all alone. So I guess while he was gone we kinda lost our spark, the tiny spark that we had in the first place. So if he was gone for 2 years then of course the spark will go out, fires don't last forever. I really was too optimistic in the first place anyway, I knew in the back of my mind that we wouldn't last, especially when he enlisted in the army." Mackenzie said looking at the ceiling while she lay on her back. I guess Ally knew where Mackenzie was coming from, the heart break of him leaving, the being alone while raising an infant. But she had been through it all the same, she had no right to just cheat on him because of this petty selfish reason. Matt was an amazing guy and great with the girls. Mackenzie also had to remember Madison in this situation also.

"Well do whatever you feel is right. Just remember that you have Maddie to think about." Ally said and walked out of the room like nothing had happened.

"So what was the matter?" Matt asked.

"Oh, she's just on her period so she's really emotional." Ally lied with a smile. The men nodded awkwardly and Ally hoped that it would shut them up. And it did. Mackenzie joined them for dinner looking fresh as a daisy as if nothing happened, but Ally knew. She could never, ever feel the same about Mackenzie again. Here she thought that she was so sweet and innocent, but she's not. Ally would keep Mackenzie's secret, for now, but she knew for sure that time wouldn't.

"Ally did you have something to tell everyone." Austin said and she snapped back into reality. She remembered that she had breast cancer.

"Oh, ya. Well earlier today at the doctors I received news that I have breast cancer." Ally said mumbling the last part. Everyone at the table looked shocked followed by condolences. "I don't want your pity I want your support!" Ally yelled and stormed out of the room. She thought they would know better than to just throw her a pity party. Ally would not stand for that!

**A/N: Welp thanks for tuning in! So I will do quick shout outs then the QOTD and then we will be done. **

**SHOUTOUTS**

AusllyRossLynchR5- I don't really favor the boys of 1D, don't pelt me with stones! But Ross does defiantly pulls ahead of Harry Styles

Guest- Those are both very fin looking men!

Maddier5er- That's not crazy! Joey Bragg is a cutey too! Thank you, I do celebrate Eaaster, Happy Easter to you also!

Imasecret- I should have known!

Any way the next QOTD is…

What is your favorite TV series?

Mine is PLL (Pretty Little Liars). I know, I know, why not A&A. Because PLL is WAY better. Sorry hard core A&A fans.

Peace Out Chickies

-Savanah


	8. Care To Explain?

I'm Coming Home

Chapter 8- Care to Explain?

**A/N: So I didn't get 50 reviews like I wanted but that is okay. The update bar is still is still at 50 so ya… Anyways here are some shout-outs!**

**Mayluvzugomez- Damon is VERY FINE! Haha I also like the VD, but PLL is still my favorite. **

**LoveShipper- Yes, yes they do.**

**AusllyRossLynchR5- Well you may find out in this chapter!**

3rd person POV-

The next week was Ally and Austin's 5 year anniversary! They were having a party at a place called the Gardens and Ally needed to go shopping. She took Alana and Maddie with her so they all could get pretty dresses. They went to Macy's **(Which I DO NOT own!)** to get the dresses. Alana decided on a chevron low-high dress with a seafoam bottom. Maddie decided on a baby blue polka dot dress that was so cute! Ally decided on a navy blue sleeveless belted scoop-neck lace dress. It was fun and elegant.

When they girls got home from their shopping spree Austin was sitting on the couch reading and Matt was also reading, those two intelligent me! "Hey what time do we have to show up at the Gardens? Oh and where is Mackenzie, I need to talk to her." Ally said and Austin looked up from his book, over at Matt, then stood up. Austin walked over to Ally, took her hands, and led her to their room.

"Ally, you have to tell me what's going on with Mackenzie. She has been acting so weird lately and Matt is getting suspicious. Please tell me Ally, you can trust me." Austin said pleadingly. Ally went over scenarios in her mind and couldn't decide if she could tell him. Who was she kidding, Ally should be able to tell Austin anything!

"Well… Mackenzie cheated on Matt!" Ally blurted out quickly. Austin's eyes widened in shock and sat down.

"I cannot believe her! I need to tell Matt!" Austin said. Ally nodded. She said that **she **wouldn't say anything, Ally never said anything about Austin.

"I agree." Ally replied. They unlocked the door and stepped out to their daughter and Maddie putting on a fashion show for Matt. He was such a good sport and they felt so bad that they were the ones that had to break the news.

"Hey Matt, we need to tell you something." Austin said. "Mackenzie cheated on you, with Ross. They kissed and she said that she liked it. If you don't believe me you can ask her yourself." Austin finished. Matt looked stunned.

"I don't have a reason not to believe you guys, I just cannot believe that she would do this to me! I need to go and talk to her right now." Matt said and stormed out of the house, she must've gone into work even though it was a Saturday.

**Matt's POV**

I grab Austin/Ally's keys to the Suburban and started driving to Starr Records. In a twisted way I kinda hoped that the scum bag (AKA Ross) was there so I could kick his face in. I know that is terrible but he ruined the trust I have in my WIFE and I don't know if I can ever look at them in the same way. Here I am believing that I can totally trust my wife and she had me under the impression that he was this amazing guy and, Gah, it makes me so frustrated.

I pull up to the record label and try to act calm. Rita, the desk lady, buzzes me in. I ask her not to tell Mackenzie that I was here. She thinks I am surprising her, which is not a lie, that's for sure. "Hey Rita, thanks for buzzing me in. See you later." I say as I pass her in a rush to get to Mackenzie's office. I abandon the thought of knocking on her door because she shouldn't be doing anything that I would have to knock for, right?

I finally work up the courage to open the door and what I see cannot shock me more in the world.

**Mackenzie's POV:**

I went into work today because there some things that needed… taking care of so to speak. When I walked into work looking more professional than I ever have wearing a black pencil skirt and white blouse with my hair in a very sophisticated bun, Rita was, to say the least, surprised. "Hello Rita, call Ross and tell him to come down to the Office ASAP." I say and hurry into my office and lock the door behind me. I quickly take down my hair and grab my curler from my bag and plug in the wall of my private bathroom. I then proceed to grab a whole different outfit from my bag. It consisted of a pair of the shortest jean shorts I own, my high heel white platform boots, and a crop-top with pink flowers on it. After I finished getting dress I quickly went into the bathroom to curl my hair and re-apply my makeup. I also got a headband/halo sort of thing with pink flowers that I was wearing.

I heard a quick knock on the door and I called for the person to come in. Ross walked into the office and he let out a whistle. "You look stunning." He said and I felt the heat rise to my cheeks.

"Thanks." I said. I stood up and I swore Ross' eyes popped out of their sockets. "So I wanted to talk about where we stand. I think I may be able to… work something out." I said trying to contain my stomach butterflies.

"Really?" He asked, he couldn't believe what she was saying. "I was so nervous. I thought you were going to drop me and never talk to me…" He went on.

"Ya. So I am going to tell Matt tonight. I'm going to need a place to stay afterwards, do you think I could stay with you?" I asked Ross and he leaned down and kissed me.

After a few minutes I heard my pager go off but I ignored it. No more than 1 minute after Matt came barging in.

"What's going on!?" He yelled.

"I- I swear I was going to tell you tonight! Please I didn't want to hurt you." I said and ran over to him. He pushed me away.

"You need to be out of the house by tomorrow." He said and stormed out of the office. I ran into Ross' arms and cried because I really didn't want to hurt him, but I guess it was for the best and Ross just kissed the top of my head. "I need to go and get my things." I said and started to get ready to leave. "I will see you later." And I left.


End file.
